Only Just A Dream
by SweetAngelD
Summary: Starts After the finale of season 1, Clarke is having vivid nightmares about a white room while back at camp she decides she needs to fix her relationships, but what if dreams are reality? It is no longer limited chapters, and is rated T for violence, language and sexual situations.
1. It's Not Real

**A/N: Inspiration came from a song, two TV shows (The 100, and I forgot the name of the other, but I couldn't tell you anyway because it would spoil the plot, and a movie (again, spoilers, sweetie). Limited Chapters, enjoy. (No copyright or infringement intended.) **

_The white room closed in on Clarke, she couldn't breathe. So much pain filled her heart. In plain white clothes, she sat on a plain white bed, whispering softly to herself, "It's only just a dream, go away, go away, it's just a dream…" She closed her eyes tight and curled into a ball, _

"_It's just a dream…" she whispered, squeezing her eyes tight, "Go away, it's just a dream."_

Clarke finally opened her eyes and stared at her canvas tent. It looked in bad shape, but she was glad to see it, because that meant her nightmare had ended. It was the same nightmare Clarke had found herself having. Every damn night since the Grounders attack. But they had beat them. Her memory was a little hazy, but she remembered Bellamy getting his ass handed to him by Tristen. She remembered Finn running to save him after she called out for Bellamy. She remembered the panic in her chest as the dropship door closed, then she must have blacked out. She remembered her nightmare, the white walls, and then she woke to Octavias face. She was okay, her leg wrapped tightly in bandages.

"Bell?" She remembered asking, and Octavia smiled. She told her how Finn took him to a fox hole while Tristan was occupied by the closing door, and how the door opened after the fire and Miller came out carrying Clarke, and Anya was alive and tied up in the drop ship. Octavia told her of how Lincoln had protected her, and how he then helped her patch up Bellamys bloody face and Finns minor cuts and burns. She told her of the kids who died, but that they had made it through. She then told her of the explosion that could've been the Ark.

She remembered the joy that ran through her chest.

Clarke sat up and began to pull her boots on, deep in thought. The whole experience had made her think hard about what Finn had said to her. He said he loved her. She remembered what her mom had said the day that Clarke had came to her, asking her how she knew when she loved someone.

"_Well Clarke, there is two different kinds of love. There is To Love and To Be In Love. You may love many, but only be in love with one person. When you realize what this means, truly, you will understand who you are in love with." _

She understood that lesson now. And now she was going to make things right. With everyone.

Clarke realized who she loved. She loved Monty and Jasper, how they always were cheerful and goofy, she loved Octavia, the way she treated Clarke like a sister. She even loved Raven, how she stood up for her, despite there less than awkward first meeting. And she loved Finn, her rock, and the charmer who helped her in the beginning. But she wasn't in love with him, she knew that now.

It was about mid-morning, not many were awake though, some still drunk after the celebratory party the night before. The ground was scorches black, but some tents made it through the ordeal safely, so people began bunking. Which was good anyway for the upcoming winter. A few kids were rebuilding the broken down wall, making it bigger. Linchon was leading a small group to find whatever had crashed. It looked like the Ark, but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

Finally Clarke spotted Finn's Tent.

"Finn?" Clarke spoke outside his tent. lightened a bit when he saw her.

"Finn," She began, "I have been thinking of what you said earlier, in the forest, about your feelings. And I want to tell you, I love you too, but I am not in love with you." She felt her eyes spike with tears. She hated to look on his face, but she meant her words. "I am so sorry." She whispered and hugged him tightly.

He exhaled, his breath tickling her neck. "I get it. I don't like it, but I get it." He hugged her back. She buried her face in his shoulder. Finn was young, and a charmer of sorts. He would find someone. She knew it, but it just wasn't her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Clarke walked across camp, her nervousness tightened her stomach, making it hard to think.

"Clarke?" She turned to see Bellamy walking behind her, "You feel okay? You look pale."

"Bellamy," she breathed, whatever was in her tone, it made his features change, become softer, different. "I...I needed to talk to you." She pulled her chin up, thinking of the feeling she always had in her nightmare. She felt alone. Scared, with vague memories of everyone she loved dying. She hated it.

"What is it, Princess?" He walked closer.

"I...Look, after...I thought…" It was hard for her to tell him, to put her feelings in words that made sense, she looked him in the eye, his face had a quizzical look, like he was watching something both amusing and confusing.

"Use your words, there, Princess."

Screw words, She thought, and grabbed his shirt, tugging him close and planting her mouth on his. He froze, tensed under her touch. He didn't respond. Disappointed and embarrassed, she was about to back away when he grabbed her neck and pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist and trapping her against him. This was better than she ever imagined, both fighting for the lead.

He tasted like iron, and earth. It was wonderful.

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavy. His eyes held so much emotion, they seemed to mix. But she could see happiness, desire, and...love.

"Bellamy Blake, I think am in love with you." He smiled fully. And for a bit, she forgot about the awful nightmares, the death and loss, the grounders, all the bad. Everything was finally good.

"Clarke," Bellamy looked at her, really looked, his eyes raked down her body as if memorizing every detail, desire evident in his eyes. His eyes found hers again and he kissed her, deeper and deeper. Clarke enjoyed every moment of broke apart long enough to enter his tent and they began to strip each other of cloths until it was just him and her, teasing with tongue and teeth and touches until she screamed and he collapsed on top of her breathing hard.

"Clarke," he whispered, "Say you're mine."

Her heart thudded in her chest, but she wouldn't let it be so easy.

"Make me." She felt him smile against her neck as he bit and sucked on a spot on her neck.

"Princess." he growled, biting harder, making her mewl_. Round two_, she thought.

He kissed her hard, making her lips tingle. Both fought for the top, but Bellamy pinned her arms above her head, and trapped her between him and the bed. He'd won, and in the end, she said the magic words.

"Bell-" she gasped, "I...am yours."

After, she snuggled against Bellamy, her eyes heavy, watching his chest rise and fall, she fell asleep. But her peace was soon lost as her eyes opened to the white falls.

_ She got out of the white bed, staring at the white walls and that stupid painting that mocked the lack of color of the room. She was alone again, alone in the room. She couldn't see Monty anymore, he stopped coming to the window. She was alone. _

_Alone. _

_She hated it. She felt as cold and hollow as that damned room. _

_She curled back on the bed, she wanted to wake up, "It's just a dream," she whispered, curling tighter, ignoring the pinch in her chest, "Go away, it's just a dream, just a dream, wake up, please wake up, please." she felt tears stream down her face, "Wake up!" _

_When she opened her eyes again she was watching Tristan hit Bellamy. She was re-living the attack, she was standing in the middle of the scene, no one seemed to notice her. She still wore the plain white clothes that she hated. Around her kids were dying, and then she saw herself crouched by Finn, watching Bellamy die. She heard herself scream, the desperation in her voice made tears spring to her eyes. _

_Finn jumped, knocking Tristan off Bellamy, gunshots rang around her. Then she saw Bellamy fall to the ground, Finn staring up at her…_

"_LET ME OUT!" Clarke screamed, running to Finn and Bellamy, and watched her other self run to the dropship. "WAKE UP!" She tried to hug them, but she was pulled away._

_Back to a plain white light_

_Back_

_Back_

_Away_

Clarke opened her eyes, and screamed until she no longer felt her lungs

**Here is the start, hope you all like it. Don't forget to comment because that is always nice to see. Also, let me know if I am missing any tags. Thanks! **


	2. Don't Sleep

**A/N There is the second installment of Only Just A Dream, I hope you guys are enjoying this, again no infringement or copyright intended, the song it was based off is Just A Dream by Nelly. The last installment I will tell you the movie. **

Clarke woke up screaming, and she quickly shut her eyes, she could feel herself shaking. Wait, she wasn't shaking, someone was shaking her. She peaked there her lashes to see Bellamys worried face. He was leaning over her, shirtless, his hair unruly and his face was twisted into something full of fear.

Fear for her.

"Princess? Clarke, wake up." He shook her again, this time she opened her eyes fully. "Clarke, what is wrong." He kept his hand on her shoulder, pulling her body close to his, but angling away so he could still see her face.

"I...I had a nightmare." she whispered, curling close to him, the image of the white walls still made her sick.

"You were screaming, Clarke. And, well, you yelled my name." His dark eyes studied her, his protective side was showing through them.

"I saw the Grounder attack, only, I couldn't help you. I just watched…" She felt tears welled in her eyes, making her vision blurry, but she blinked them away quickly. She would not cry in front of Bellamy again.

"Clarke, it was only a dream." He whispered, kissing her cheek, then trailing it down to the corner of her mouth, then laid a gentle kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and sighed against his mouth.

It was only a dream.

When she finally untangled herself from Bellamy, she dressed, giving Bellamy a small wink, she walked toward the dropship were Jasper and Raven were re-wiring it for some new idea. They made a good team, and it was cute watching them. Perhaps Raven was moving on from Finn.

She looked up and saw some kids with minor cuts from putting the wall back up, and treated Miller when he bumped his head on something, leaving a long cut on his forehead.

The day seemed to fly by and the camp gathered by the large bonfire, muttering daily gossip when the guards yelled for the gates to open. Lincoln was back, and had the best news.

"The Ark had come down. My scouts and I found survivors!" he yelled, Clarke notice Octavia make her way toward him, a huge smile on her face. Clarke shared that smile when she saw an older woman make her way past the gate.

"Mom." Clarke whispered. She whirled to catch Bellamy smiling at her, he noticed her mom too. She stood without thinking, and found herself running to her mom. Abby smiled, pulling her daughter close.

"Mom, you made it, you're alive!" Clarke cried, pulling away to take her mom in. She was a little thinner than before. Her moms bright eyes took her in too. Something was off about it, but Clarke pushed it far from her mind. Her mom was back, and she was alive.

Things on Earth were looking better. The light at the end of the tunnel.

_Clarke opened her eyes, and with little surprise found herself back in the white room. The room was foreign to her. This wasn't where she belonged. The walls seemed to close in on her. She walked to the window, nothing in the hall really changed, and Monty wasn't at the window. _

_She missed him. _

_She missed them all. _

_Perhaps it was her fault. IF she would've done anything different, perhaps they would be alive. _

_She forcefully shook her head, as if to shake the thoughts away. This wasn't real. This was a dream. This wasn't real. It was just a dream._

"_Leave me alone!" she yelled, "This isn't real." she whispered to herself, her pale hair looked even paler, the light has harsh against her. _

_She crawled back into the bed. This isn't real. Wake up. Wake Up WAKE UP_

Clarke jumped up from where she was laying, bumping into something warm. Bellamy was laying next to her. Her memory failed her when she tried to remember how she got there. Instead of pushing it, she turned to face Bellamy. His face was peaceful, his exposed chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. She didn't want to fall back asleep, she didn't want to see the goddamn room again. She dug around in a little bag she had brought to the tent, it was like a little overnight bag. It was full of meager possessions, a few pencils, and her sketch pad she found in the little bunker that Finn had showed her.

She started sketching Bellamy, studying the line of his jaw, the shadow of his cheeks, trying to capture him in his vulnerable sleep. Her eyes found his freckles that dotted his nose and cheeks. His dark hair was a curly mess that Clarke had to repress the urge to touch and play with.

With his stark features, he was handsome. His usual tan skin was marred with purple splotches and pink healing cuts on his nose and near his temple. Unable to sleep, nor did she want to, she stood and walked into the cool night, which was now turning into dawn. A few stray teens were still sitting by the fire.

"Clarke?" She turned to see Finn, his face was still masked with sleep. An image of his face flashed in her head, his face when she left him in the middle of the grounder attack. She felt her face crumple. She felt something wrong with this. Finn's eyes snapped open and he wrapped his arms around her, "Oh, Clarke, what's wrong?" He held her up, she hated feeling weak, especially infront of people.

"I just have this bad feeling." She whispered, sniffing. She sounded awful.

"It's Earth, who doesn't? Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Because when I sleep, I have an awful nightmare." She replied.

"Oh." _Well, that's helpful_, Clarke thought bitterly. But she felt to comfy to move. Her dream still haunted her. The dream where her friends were dead.

Its just a dream

It seemed like life times later, the sky was finally lightening a shade of pink. Finn still hugged her close. She was still happy he was in her life. Even though it was beyond complicated, but he was still her friend.

"Clarke?" A new voice broke the voice, it was low and husky and her heart leaped at the sound of it.

"Hey." She said back, pulling apart from Finn, who still looked sleepy.

"You were gone, I was looking for you, but I guess you're good." He turned on his heel and walked back toward the tent. Clearly seething.

"I should go calm him down." Finn simply nodded, trying to stifle a yawn.

She hugged once more before walking back toward Bellamys tent. She found him lying on his back, arm over his face hiding his eyes, clearly ignoring her. But she was too tired to put a fascade or fight with him. She simply laid on him. her head fitting into the crook of his neck, her arms wrapped around his chest. He didn't move, just tensed. She fought for against sleep. She couldn't bare to see those white walls that caged her in. No one should be locked up, caged away from life.

"You mad?" She pressed her lips to his neck as she spoke.

"What's with you and him?" He still didn't acknowledge the fact Clarke was laying on him.

"He is my friend. I love him like I do Octavia, or Raven, or Jasper and Monty. But Bellamy, I am in love with you. You get that, right?" She pulled away to look at his face, he had uncovered his eyes and was staring at her.

He looked at her a long time, his leader mask fading slowly, his eyes lightening. Instead of answering, he kissed her, slowly and sweetly. They used to communicate through quick glances, making sure they were okay. It was the same through their kisses. It was communicating all the couldn't say. The kiss deepened until they heard a voice outside of the tent.

"Yo, Bellamy, it's Miller, look there is a delinquent who is starting shit out here, we need your help."

Bellamy pulled away to look at the opening, "I'll be out." His deep voice rumbled through his chest.

"Duty calls, get some sleep, Princess, you look exhausted." He maneuvered out from under her, quickly tucking her in and kissing her forehead before she could protest.

She liked this Bellamy, and wondered if this was the Bellamy that was almost exclusive to Octavia.

"See you." She whispered, and she could barely hear Bellamy whisper, "I love you." She smiled as her eyes shut.

_ Clarke woke in her white room, this time there was a man dressed in a blue silk suit standing in front of her bed. "I am Dr. Simons, you are known as Clarke Griffin?" He had a slight accent, black trimmed hair, thick black glasses on his squarish face. _

"_Fuck off." She hissed. She felt cornered. _

"_I am here to evaluate your psychiatric care." _

"_Get me out of this room!" Clarke growled, curling tighter on her bed. _

"_I am afraid I cannot do that." He just stood there. It was unnerving. _

"_This isn't real, you are not real. I can control this."_

"_Not real?" He asked, curious._

"_This is a dream. I am stressed, and this is a nightmare, but I can wake up."_

"_I see, and how long have you been having this dream?" _

"_About a month." Clarke spat. He wasn't real. _

"_And when you wake up, where are you?" He asked, his hands slid into his pockets._

"_Back home, with my family, with my mom, with Bellamy."_

"_And he was the co-leader?" _

"_You ask a lot of questions for being a figment of my imagination." Clarke laughed, "I am going to wake up now." Clarke squeezed her eyes shut, Wake Up now Clarke. Wake Up, it isn't real…_

"Hey sleeping beauty, you awake yet?" Bellamy poked his head through the tents opening.

She smiled despite the sickening feeling in her stomach. "Yeah, I am up."

"Good, 'cause Monty bumped his head and needs to be looked at, and Jasper almost blew his hands off trying to impress Raven. Oh and you're mom is up." He walked in, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey, you okay?" He wipped this hand over her cheek, wiping away stray tears.

"Yeah, just a nightmare." She whispered back.

**Alright you guys, it's the second part. I will post the third and final one at the end of the week hopefully, but till then can you decide what is real? Don't forget to comment because I am new to this and when I see comments I get so excited. I also have have a story I will post when I get it off my iPod that I had posted to tumblr. **

**Till then, enjoy. **


	3. Wake Up

**A/N: Hi Guys! I hope you have liked this story. This will probably be the final and longest chapter, unless it gets more followers and stuff, then maybe after my main story I am working on, I will continue it. Anyways, the movie it was inspired from was Spritied Away. This will also have a different POV**

_The nightmare continues, Clarke thought bitterly as she looked around the white room, Dr. Simon had been visting her every day since he had first showed up in her dream. He always asked the same questions, how are you? How is Bellamy? It sucks. She looked at him fully from her white bed. She hardly moved. _

_"Clarke?" He finally said, she looked at him. He was probably mid twenties. He looked young, but emotionless. His eyes held no light. Such detail for a dream. _

_"What? What could you possibly want from me?" She hissed. _

_"You realize that this," He gestured around him, "Could actually be reality." _

_"The fuck it is. This is a stress dream, PTSD, perhaps."_

_"You have that part right." His mouth twitched at the corner, what could he possibly find humorus? _

_"What do you want?" She asked again. _

_"To know more about you, about your people." He wrote something down in a little notebook he kept with him._

_"I should wake up now," Clarke said absentmindedly, it's probably morning." This caught Dr. Simon off guard. _

_"Excuse me?" He said quickly, his face curled like he tasted something sour. _

_"I need to wake up." Clarke spoke, then squeezed her eyes shut, she barely heard him, he sounded far away, _

_"No, Clarke, stay _awake."

Clarke opened her eyes. She was right. It was morning. Bellamy was already up, and she could hear people walking past the tent. Quickly Clarke through on her boots and walked out. It had been a month since her mother and the rest of the Ark survivors had came to camp. Her dreams had gotten worse. It seemed harder to wake up than before. Sometimes she'd wake up with Bellamy staring at her like she was on fire.

"Clarke?" She turned to see Raven. She had her hair down for the first time in a while. "The boys are working on the first cabins for winter." She motioned to a blackend, open space with logs scattered about. Oddly enough, the air hadn't gotten any colder. Something kept tugging itself from the back of her mind, but she ignored it.

"How is it going? No severed fingers?" Clarke smiled at Jasper and Bellamy who were cutting branches off a new log.

"Ha, funny." Bellamy smirked.

"Oh, I wasn't joking. A group of delinquents with knives? That sounds like a safe idea." Her tone sounded like a sarcastic mother.

"She has a point there-" Clarke felt herself pull away, black was all she saw until...

_God Damn IT! Clarke screamed at Dr. Simon who was leaning over her. He jumped back quickly. _

_"Nice to see you too, Miss Griffin." He stated saractically. Other than that, there was no emotion in his eyes, body or anything about him for that matter._

_"Fuck you." _

_"I have more questions." He said, making himself home of the love seat that was in her cell._

_"Of course you do." She sat up, her hair clung to her face, "But I have to go back."_

Dr. Simons watched Clarkes eyes shut. She was a stubborn little girl, but he didn't blame her for her coping mechanism. He walked out into the hall. A guard stationed there nodded at his presence.

"The captain would like to speak to you." He said.

"Very well." Dr. Simon said, walked through the maze of halls to a large blue steel door.

Before he could knock, the door opened to a large guard dressed in a dark blue uniform, he had no expression on his exposed face. Dr. Simons looked past him to a round man in a blue silk business suit, he had short, chopped gray hair and a military face.

"Ah, Peter, just the man I wanted to see!" He smiled at the the Doctor.

"Captain," Peter said simply, walking into the room.

"How is the leader of the "Sky People" doing?" He seemed eager to know of the people who returned.

"She is still unaware of her...situation."

"A pity." The Captain shook his head, "Well, I guess, if she will be no use to us, we cut her loose."

"Meaning?" Peter straightend.

"Meaning, we end her suffering." The Captain feigned a pouty face at Peter's alarmed look. "Oh, please, Peter, she is living in la la land, she couldn't help us understand shit."

"Let me try one more thing, please, Sir."

"Why?"

"You want to understand how many are alive, how they survivied above, she can tell us!"

"We are low on supplies, Peter, we will need to start making sacrificesif above ground is still unsafe."

"We _need _her."

"What is so special about her? Sure, she is the only leader left, but we have the rest of the group, why her?"

Peter froze, he hadn't realized how attached he was to this girl. What was special? Her spirit. Even though she spent most of their conversations swearing at him, she was wild and passionate about her friends. It had been awhile since he had seen that emotion.

That was what they lacked in their little bunker.

Emotions.

"She is different." He said finally.

"Fine, one last try, and if she doesn't respond, we cut her loose." The Captain said, waving his hand as if to dismiss him. He nodded and turned, walking back to the cells to the boy named Monty. He would need his help.

The boy sat in his cell, counting tiles in the ceiling when Peter walked in. He didn't look from the ceiling. Monty was quiet a help with knowing about their camp, about the people and the leaders. But he still kept things secret, only telling as much as he had too.

"Dr. Simon." The boy spoke.

"Monty, I need your help." He looked at him now, his dark hair fell in his eyes.

"Help? With what?"

"Your friend, Clarke, she is putting herself in a near comatose state, unable to grasp reality. I think if you spoke to her, she will realize this."

"Why now?" The boy asked, sensing the catch.

"My superior will kill her if she doesn't come back to reality."

"Lovely." The boy said sarcastically. "What do you need me to do?"

_Clarke had opened her eyes to Bellamy holding her, yelling at someone to help. She looked at his face, noticing that after a month, his cuts still looked the same as they did before. They almost looked like the cuts he had gotten when he fought with Dax. That thought she had kept down crept up, but she refused to let it out. She turned to see Octavia who was next to her, and Raven, Finn, Jasper...She felt her heart break. _

_This isn't real._

_"No..." Clarke gasped at the pain in her chest. Bellamy held her tighter._

_"What's wrong, Princess?" He whispered in her hear, urgency thick in his voice._

_"This...It isn't..." She couldn't hold back her sobs. That was why her memory was so hazy when she woke after the fight. Her mind transposed her friends in her mind. A form of PTSD. She remembered how Dr. Simons studied her. _

_"Clarke!" Bellamy's face was twisted with anguish. Of course this couldn't be real. He didn't love her, but she wished she could've told him of her feelings before he died. How much he started to mean to her. _

_And Finn, how she did love him, how he was her best friend, and Raven, Octavia..._

_ She turned and kissed Bellamy fully, it didn't feel the same now, like a mirror would never be the same once you cracked it. _

_"Clarke?" She heard Octavia ask._

_"This is a dream." Clarke whispered to herself. Then she felt herself wake up._

The room seemed brighter when she opened her eyes. She looked over at the camera in the corner of the room and flipped it a finger. A sound came from her door and she noticed a face that walked through.

"Monty!" Clarke cried, feeling tears pour down her face, she leaped off her bed and hugged the boy in front of her, noticing Dr. Simon behind him.

"How are you?" Monty asked, Clarke felt a sob wrench her body.

"It's not real," Clarke managed, she looked to see a disapointed face on Dr. Simon.

"What do you mean?" Monty asked, pulling away to look at her face. It was probably red, and puffy and gross, and she probably made it worse when she sniffed.

"My dream, the camp, it isn't real." She shook her head, looking at the Doctor. His disapointed look melted into a more of a relieved look.

"Monty, they are dead. Bellamy, Finn, Raven...they're all dead." She sobbed again.

"I know." Was all he said, tears making his dark eyes glassy.

"I will leave you two for a bit, but I will be back." Dr Simons said, excusing himself from the room. Clarke wanted to say something to him, but he was already out.

_They are all dead. _She had cried. Did it make him a monster that he didn't tell her the truth? The name's she spoke may have been dead, but the rest of the 100 were locked down. He remembered watching Clarke sleep, her closed eyes searching for the man called Bellamy. She loved him. Love was something that was rarely seen in this hell hole.

"Guard, tell the Captain the experiment worked." He told the first dark uniform he saw. This guard, he began to notice, was different. He had a mask on, even though it was unneeded. He nodded, but walked the wrong way.

"Excuse me, Guard?" Peter called, a quick hot pain laced itself with his skull, the Guard turned to watch him fall without action toward whoever hit him. Peter looked up to a woman in ratty, indecent Ground clothes. She was older, with a messy braid in her hair and dark eyes that reminded him of Clarke. It had the same passion. She looked at the Guard who took off his mask to reveil a mat of black curls and even darker eyes. More people came behind the woman as she bent down to put her face close to his.

"Now, where is my daughter?"

**Okay you guys, that is the end. I couldn't leave you guys without any hope. Now you can think of your own happy ending. What did you think of the whole dream thing? Was it what you expected? Do you think Dr. Peter Simon is someone good or bad? **

**Thank you for reading because it honestly means so much, and it means more when you comment. Like I said above, I have a Bellarke story I posted on Tumblr and got huge feed back for, so I will post it here soon. Love ya guys!**


	4. Back To You

**A/N: Welp, this was suppose to be three chapters but after that kickass premire, I got inspired to continue this, so enjoy. This is still based off my version but it will mix a bit with the show as it aires.**

Clarke pased around her room, taking in every inch of reality. Monty talked himself to sleep, which she didn't mind, it gave her a moment to herself. So much emotional trama happened in such a short time that it left her breathless and scarred. Finn, Her mom, countless others were dead, and so was Bellamy.

Without thinking she touched her hand to her dads watch...wait, her eyes searched her wrists for it, but without luck. It was gone.

Her heart broke into more pieces. Perhaps when Dr. Simons returned, she could ask him about it. If she was so needed, then maybe they would grant her that one wish.

A large thump outside brought Clarke out of her trance. Monty was still sleeping softly on the bed, his dark hair a stark contrast to the white, colorless room she was trapped in. She walked toward the window, peering out into the hallway, Guards were running past her room, toward what she figured was an exit from this section since she always saw people coming and going from that way. Two guards dressed in full gear were heading the opposite direction from the group, looking through the glass windows into the rooms. One stopped at the sight of her, their feet in quick motions toward her. In panic she backed away. She threw a blanket over Monty in an attempt at perhaps cloaking him for a short time. Whatever was happening, it was bad. The lock on the door clicked, Clarke scrambled to find anything to use as a weapon, grabbing a long metal rod that held up IV bags as a figure emerged.

Clarke swung a calcuating blow to their torso, but in a flash they caught the rod, the faceless mask staring at her. There was no blows, or hits, instead with a firm grip on the rod, the figure reached inside their uniform and pulled out a familiar watch. In a quick motion Clarke let go of the rod, and instead snatched up the watch from the guard, keeping her body facing him in case he wanted to suprise her with a knockout blow.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking back at the figure. No answer came. Clarke could help but flash a quick glance at the rod still in their hand. "What do you want?"

"For you to come home." A familiar low voice whispered through the distorted mask. Without another word, he yanked the mark off his freckled face, letting his black matt of curly hair fall haphazardly over his face. Clarke felt her heart stop.

"Bell-?" She couldn't breath. She was dreaming again. She thought she was out, she thought she could get past this, she couldn't bare to see him again...

"Hey, there, Princess." His smirk seemed to real, but it can't, no, this isn't real...

Clarke reached her hand up to touch him, her fingertips brushing the skin by his collar bone, she could feel the grit of dirt and sand, his skin warm and inviting, and _real. _

He was real.

"Bellamy?" Her voice was thin, weak...

His mouth quircked up in his usual smirk, but suddenly the reality of the situation hit when the noise from outside washed over them.

"Time to go, Princess." He hummed, handing her the metal rod back, Clarke nodded and ran over to Monty, who woke with a quick jump. After seeing Bellamy, his face changed, and he became motivated to follow them out into the crazied hallway.

Outside the room it was a jumbled mess of bodies. No one really seemed to notice them, and Bellamy had but his mask back on, fitting in to the swarm of guards and personal to this hellhole. Bellamy had Monty by the back of his shirt, and Clarke by her hand behind him.

Clarke tunred to see Dr. Simons behind them, peering out from her room. He had a purple bruise growing on his cheek bone, and his glasses were cracked. With twenty or thrity people between them, he still found her, his body weaving through the crowd toward them.

_Shit. _

A turn into a new hallway, up stairs, another turn, a maze of walls and machinery, they finally found themselves in some sort of boiler room. Monty ran ahead, looking for a clear way out. Bellamy turned back to face her, his mask once again removed. Sweat beaded on his forehead, cuts around his nose and cheeks were scabbed and looked sore.

"How?" She whispered, so much had happened, she could quiet steel herself yet. She felt soft and mushy like dough.

"When you closed the door, Tristan became more interested in getting to you, Finn yanked my ass up and we ran. Tirstan saw us and followed, then the ship went off and it was lights out. I woke to find Finn gone and later found him with Tristan. We were helped by the Ark survivors and Abby and Finn and I grouped up to find you guys. And we did." He smiled down at her, his dark eyes drinking in every detail. His usual mask was off, and she could see a play of emotions cross his face.

Clarke remembered her dream with intense clarity, him holding her, them_...well_, Clarke felt her cheeks heat up and prayed that he didn't notice it.

"Thank you, for the watch." She held up her wrist in front of them, the watch was secured to it.

"Anytime Princess." His hand grabbed her wrist, right below the watch, his fingers trailing down her arm, sending heat rippling through her skin.

"I thought..." She shook her head, shaking away the faked memories in her head, "For so long, I thought you were dead, I thought Tristan killed you, or that you were still alive when we hit the switch...Bellamy, I thought I killed you..." She felt her eyes glaze over with tears. She couldn't cry now, but she held in too much for too long. She looked down, hoping he didn't see her face crumble and break, she was sure he proabably did. His arms slipped around her, holding her tightly against his chest. He smelled like Earth. She missed that smell. That was _home_ to her.

"We should keep going." He whispered into her hair, but she couldn't. She couldn't tell him how weak she was right now. When she didn't answer, he tucked his arms under her knees and hitched her against him. She let out small hisses of sobs, not letting any noise out.

"Stop!" A voice echoed around the walls, Clarke felt Bellamy freeze, turning to face the voice.

She already knew who it was.

"Bellamy Blake, the co-leader of the 100, alive and well I see, Clarke must be so relieved to see you. She nearly drove herself into a coma, just to see you and her friends again. Unfortunately we needed her then, and we need her now." Clarke took in the Doctor, he was huffing, his suit dirty and wrinkled. He was aiming a gun at them.

"Put her down." He ordered, "Or I will shoot you. I think I'll aim for the knee first, thats a painful place, makes you almost useless to your friends." She heard Bellamy hiss in frustration.

"Do it, Bellamy." She whispered, although his grip tightened on her.

"Tick tock," Dr. Simons yelled.

Slowly, Bellamy lowerd Clarke until her feet touched the ground. She stood tall, but pressed her back against Bellamy for support.

"Good, now walk toward me, Clarke, with your hands up above your head, Bellamy, keep your hands up." Slowly, Clarke pulled away from his warmth, toward the Doctor. How foolish it was to trust him. Behind her, she felt Bellamy radiating anger. She knew his eyes would be black, his darker side calcuating his next move with wicked persision.

She just needed to distract the Doctor. When she made it to him, he searched her for weapons, taking out the metal rod tucked in her belt loop, a small scrap of sharp metal.

This was her chance, and she knew Bellamy knew it too.

Now it was time to act.

**What did you think? Time to escape, but what does Dr. Simons want with Clarke? I hope you guys like this, I will add more soon, till then, Comment, Follow, Fav, I do enjoy that. Enjoy luvs. **


	5. Fallout

**A/N: Welp, this was suppose to be three chapters but after that kickass premire, I got inspired to continue this, so enjoy. This is still based off my version but it will mix a bit with the show as it aires.**

Walking toward Dr. Simons, Clarke made a plan, this was it. With a quick motion, Clarke slammed the heel of her hand against the nose of Dr. Simons. Blood ran down his face in a waterfall, but she didn't hit him hard enough to break his nose, or even cause death, instead, he presed a switch he had in his pocket, a small alarm went off. Thats when Clarke noticed the large boiler room they were in was actually two rooms, and in the center was slidding door that seperated them. A large, heavy looking metal door began to slide down from its station, and was effectivly seperating Clarke from Monty and Bellamy. Clarke turned, running as fast as she could, but the door was mere inches from the ground.

She wouldn't fit.

"Bellamy!" She screamed, pounding on the door, its echoed throughout the room. Small, rectangular windows were about Clarkes height, spaced three feet apart across the door, allowing her to see Bellamy's face from the other side. He was pounding on the door too, shouting her name at her.

"BELLAMY!" She screamed, her throat raw, "What will happen to him!?" She turned her gaze to a bleeding Dr. Simons. He tried to give somewhat of a smile, but it was a gory mess of blood and teeth.

"That side leads out of the compound. He and the rest of your escaping friends can probably make it out if they want. But unfortunately, we still need you." He walked closer to her, the motion made louder bangs come from the door on Bellamy's side.

"What do you need me for?" She asked, backing up.

"My commander wanted me to kill you, but I didn't. I don't want to hurt you, Clarke." He spread his arms like he was waiting for her to hug him, "I just want to help you."

"Then let me out!" She yelled, she wanted to hit him again.

"I cannot do that," He paused, adjusting his cracked black glasses on his squarish face. He couldn't be more than twenty-five, but his eyes made him look older, more malicious than he let on, "You see, this group has not left the compound in generations, we cannot handle the outside radiation like your bodies can," The way he said _'bodies_' made Clarke feel uncomfortable, "Our scientists hope that if we can tranfuse your blood to some us, we can hopefully leave the compound without risking death. Our supplies here are running low, we cannot stay here, underground like this, much longer."

"Sucks for you." She hissed, he took another step toward her, guards running out from behind the machinery. There was at least five. More loud bangs came from Bellamy.

"Either come quietly, or we will take you by force." Dr. Simons said ungraceously.

"Screw off." Clarke said definantly.

'"Then Bellamy will have to pay." Panic swarmed Clarke, she turned to face him, scared to what she might see, but Bellamy was still here, banging harder on the glass, his mouth framing two words, _turn around_.

She had made a mistake. Two guards rushed, grabbing her arms, another smacked the back of her head with the back of his gun. The blow sent a scrabble of pain threw her body, but it didn't knock her out. Dizzy, the guards picked her up, and threw her over the shoulder of one guard, no one walked behind them. Bellamy was screaming.

Instinct kicked in when Clarke noticed a knife tucked in the waist of the guard. She grabbed it quickly and shoved it in the guards spin. A slick crack echoed in her ears as the guard screamed and collapsed. She rolled off his body, slashing the ankle of another on coming guard. She drove the knife between the ribs of one, and the neck in the other, slashing until she had them all down. As she turned to find Dr. Simons, a quick foot lashed out, kicking the knife from her hand until it hit the metal door. The next unforeseen blow knocked her on her ass, another hit to the ribs with something hard, a hit to the jaw, her eyes squeezed shut.

When the blows stopped, she looked up to the Doctor peering over her, Bellamy was hitting the door with something harder now, perhaps his whole body. Clarke was eye level with Dr. Simons knee when she kicked her foot out hard against it, and heard a satisfying crack.

Clarke shot up, running to a red button the left of the door, she hit it until a small alarm resounded, and the door began to lift. As soon as Bellamy could make it through, he crawled to her, picking up the knife when he ran past it.

"Clarke," he whispered. grabbing her face, she felt dizzy, the room was spinning and her face was painful. "Clarke, stay awake," His voice was so deep, so lulling...

"What? No 'Princess'?" Dr. Simons laughed from the ground, he struggled to stand up with only one good leg, he still had his gun.

"How did you...?" Bellamy pulled Clarke behind him, but she could still see a twisted smile on the Doctors face.

"I didn't want to hurt you, you have to believe me. I was the doctor sent to analyze her mental health, you see, she forced herself into a coma like state, all to see you. She'd wake crying, muttering about Raven, Octavia, and especially Finn," Bellamy froze. "But oh boy, imagine my suprise when she moaned your name. I knew of you, of your difficult relationship, how you hated eachother, how the kids rallied behind the king, while the Princess fought against him. I told her of the missing and presumed dead, and she was numb to them, until I mentioned you. She cried, then would force herself asleep. Then one day, I walked in to observe her, and here she is moaning your name. I felt a little jealous, I must say." He smirked, Clarke noticed blackness creeping into her vision, she was fading fast.

"Bell-" she tried, but it only came out as a little gasp, she grabbed onto his arm.

"It sounded like that, although, I'm sure it came from an entirely different situation."

"Shut up." Bellamy hissed, but the Doctor raised his gun, "I don't want to hurt you, but I will."

In a quick flash, Bellamy threw the knife he was holding, it sailed into Dr. Simons shoulder, he screamed and fell over again. Bellamy wasted no time picking up Clarke and running down the hall.

Clarke opened her eyes to more white of Mount Weather. Shock woke her up, although she felt sick and bone-tired, she noticed she was still being carried. The gentle sway of Bellamy's arms nearly lulled her back asleep, until she found a pair of bright, familar eyes.

"Mom." Clarke mumbled against the material of Bellamy's jacket.

"Clarke? Honey, are you okay?" Hands felt around Clarkes face, brushing away hair, "We are almost out, this is the last leg," then to Bellamy, "Can you still carry her? Finn or Miller could..."

"No, I'm fine." He was lying, Clarke could feel his muscles twitch from the strain of keeping her up. She left like dead weight, all this time sleeping and she was still useless. Something woke in Clarke, like an old spark of flame.

"Bell-" she whispered, "Let me down, I can walk." Well, she didn't know for sure, but she was going to try. Slowly, Bellamy lowered her back down to the ground. Once Clarke stood tall, she hugged her mom, praying she didn't break down into tears.

Looking around the group, she found Monty and Jasper embracing in tears, Finn was in the front with Miller and another boy who looked suspiciously like John Murphy, but she wasn't going to think of that. Right now, they had to go home.

"Ready?"

**Freedom's close, but will it really be this easy? Hope you guys are liking this, I've gotten amazing feedback and I really enjoy it. Just a note, I wrote this before the second episode of the 100 but called the whole blood thing! Comment/Fav/Follow, thank you luvs!**


	6. I Want Out

**A/N: Welp, this was suppose to be three chapters but after that kickass premire, I got inspired to continue this, so enjoy. This is still based off my version but it will mix a bit with the show as it aires. This might get a little confusing, but bare with me. **

Dr Simons sat in the basic ER, a total of fourteen stitches held his arm and leg wounds together. He had gotten new glasses, a new suit, but he knew he was in trouble. Clarke was still within the compound, but they no longer had control over the situation. The Captain will want an explanation. A reason why he didn't kill her, Clarke, in the first place. Why he let her slip away

His situation couldn't get any worse.

"Dr Simons," A guard stepped into the room, "The Captain wants to speak with you as soon as possible."

"Thank you." He didn't nod, instead kept his voice monotone.

He was no-where near thankful for the storm that was coming for him.

-the 100-

Clarke opened her eyes to the jadded rock of a cave wall. The air was damp, moist from a nearbly water source. Hope surged throughout her. They're safe. For now, anyway.

Clarke thought back to how she got here, coming up blank. Did she pass out? She was sure Bellamy would've carried her without complaint. Nor would she complain, it was almost if she could feel her heart coming back together, mending itself inside her chest. All the loss, the guilt, it was erasing. She was sure of it.

"Bellamy?" She whispered, her voice hoarse from dissuse.

"Princess?" The room she was in was dark, but a glow came from near her feet, warmth radiated from it. Just past her feet, she could see his shadow on the wall. He looked like someone from a hero epic.

"Thanks." he laughed,

"For what?" Clarke pushed herself from the ground.

"For not dying." She could see Bellamy's smile spread across his face, a full one, without the arrogant touch.

"Anytime, there, Princess." He came closer now, sitting next to her. The heat from the small fire was nothing compared to the heat that flashed through her when he was near her. She really did love him. It snuck up on her, that feeling. The trust they shared when beyond co-leaders.

"Bell, I...about what Dr. Simons said, about my dream..." The heat surged in her cheeks,

"Princess." The arrogance was back, "Your dream doesn't compare the the real thing." He winked. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

What happened next was a blur.

He seemed closer, to be everywhere at once.

Then _he _was there. Dr. Simons. She saw his glasses gleam in the light.

And then he shoved a dagger into Bellamy's back.

000000000000000000000000000

"Clarke! Clarke, wake up!" Clarke jolted, a hand clamped down around her mouth, preventing her scream from leaving her chapped lips. Bellamy was over her, her mom behind him. She had passed out. From shock, or excursion. They were still within Mount Weather. Clarke felt tears weld up, blurring the scene before her.

She was weak.

"Clarke," Bellamy whispered in her ear, "We're okay. You're okay. We are going to get through this." She nodded, his hand left her mouth, but stayed close, stroking her cheek, pushing away her hair.

"My dreams, they won't go away." Clarke could barely push her voice above a whisper. She had been living in a dream world, her mind couldn't adjust to this one, nor could her unused body.

"They will. We will slay that demon when it comes around." He smiled, hoisting her up, her head leaned against his collar bone. He smelled like outside, like damp earth and dirt. It smelled like the only real home she knew. The home that was outside this hell hole.

"Lets go." She mused, stepping a head of her mother, "There should be an emergency exit through the maintance hall."

"Alright," Abby looked slightly shocked at the sudden outburst, "Lead the way, Clarke."

It felt good to be back on top.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How did she escape!?" The Captain yelled, his fist crashing against anything near him, "And how did _Grounders _break in!" -bang- "How did that barbarian get her?" -bang- "Why didn't you kill her before she kicked your sorry ass!" He pushed over the table.

"Her blood has one of the best agents to digest the radiation, she has control over the mass of kids, can you imagine the livestock we can push from them? The data, the skills those kids have that could deeply benefit this facility!?" Dr Simons pushed back, "All that would be lost if we simply kill this woman!"

"You mean this 'girl'? Don't you, Peter?" The Captain shot back.

"Whatever you want to call her, she is an asset!"

"This is about your affinity for her, and your weak spot for those bastard kids!" The captain chucked something across the room that broke in a could shattered crash.

"No one here has emotions, here, Captain, and we haven't for how many fucking generations!"

"Watch your tongue. You might have been a son to my friend, but that doesn't mean you can go around fixing things as you see fit!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Get her back, and bring her to me. And bring me that man, that Blake, to me, alive. I want to deal with him personally. And kill anyone, including those kids, who get in your way." The Captains old face was deep red, his age showing clearly on his weathered face. The touch of greed and hate gleamed in his dark eyes.

"Whatever you want, Uncle."

000000000000000000000

"We're here." Clarke said, turning to face a beaming Bellamy and her mother. A group of twenty followed them, another group of twenty eight were grouped further behind. All were looking to them.

"Good, lets go." Monty and Jasper disabled the door, letting the group run ahead.

"Mom, you lead them up, the exit will be at the top on the right." Clarke pulled up all memories of maps seen, overheard conversations, all pulled up, "Open that door and don't look back."

"See you at the top, Clarke." And the group ran.

"Miller. you go up and help her head out, we'll bring up the rear." Bellamy called, he nodded and raced up, helping the kids go first.

Clarke watched the kids file through, counting.

"Clarke!" A familar voice called, she turned around to see Finn. He looked different, but his bright eyes still held the same emotion as before.

And he was alive.

Clarke threw her arms around his neck.

"You're okay." She nearly cried into his chest.

"For the most part." She could hear the smile in his voice. A cry pulled her away to were a young girl had tripped, but Bellamy was already helping her up, not looking at Clarke.

Finally the last group stood, Finn, Bellamy, Monty, Jasper and Clarke stood at the large door.

"I counted everyone, I think we are good."

"Then lets get out." Finn stood next to Clarke, but she had her eyes planted on Bellamy who looked like he could strangle him.

"Sounds like a plan." Jasper smiled, practically skipping up the large, narrow metal steps.

"Lets get out of here." Clarke agreed, and raced after Jasper to freedom.


	7. Deathbeds

**A/N: Welp, this was suppose to be three chapters but after that kickass premire, I got inspired to continue this, so enjoy. This is still based off my version but it will mix a bit with the show as it aires. This might get a little confusing, but bare with me. **

"They are in Unit B of the facility, moving on maintance stairs T to Unit A. It is only a matter of time until they reach the surface." A man dressed in a navy and black guards uniform spoke clearly, his years trained in the bases military sector shown clear as day to a psychiatric doctor.

"Can we get Johnsons unit over to intercept at Unit A?" Dr. Simons asked, his eyes watching the monitors layed out before him.

"Unlikely, but if we get a unit suited up, we could intercept them outside."

"Do it, just the small group, let the others go. That's a direct order."

"Yes, sir." the guard saluted, then turned sharply to send out the message; suit up, theres a war ahead.

0000000000000000000000

Clarkes legs ached at the strain of running up the stairs. There had to be hundreds of them. Even Bellamy was getting tired, but he didn't stop. Finn and Monty were in the back, Jasper still leading the pack to the surface, and to home.

"Bellamy," Clarke panted, catching up to him.

"What?" He returned, his voice controlled.

"Thank you."

"For what?" His voice lost some of it's tight control, letting suprise slip through.

"For not dying back there, at the camp."

"No problem, Princess."

"And for getting me out of here." He turned to look at her now, but still didn't stop,

"I couldn't do this without you." She wanted to kiss him, right there. Her realistic dreams haunted her. Then the dream of his death, Clarke felt like she was going crazy. And perhaps she was.

It was the white walls that were getting to her.

"What's with you and Finn?" He asked, not looking at her.

"What's with you and Raven?" She returned, suprised to see him flinch. She had seen a quick look shared between them once, but why did she see guilt in his eyes?

"We're almost there, guys!" Jasper yelled, Bellamy sped up past Clarke before either of them could answer. Clarke felt her heart crack. So...he didn't like her. Not like that. Oh.

They reached the top of the steps, turning right to the large, heavy steel door to the green beyond it's dull walls. The sounds of guns stopped the groups dead in it's tracks.

"Hands up!" A man yelled, "On your knees!"

Clarke felt her stomach drop. There was easily thirty guards, each with a wicked looking assult rifle. All pointed at them.

"Hands up!" They screamed at them.

They obeyed bitterly, dropping to the ground.

"Clarke Griffin. Leader of the Sky people, we are formally placing you under arrest for crimes against the United States goverment-"

"Shove it," Clarke hissed, "No one gives a single fuck." She glanced up at the commander whose mouth hung open, she could see a smile cross Bellamy's face next to her.

"I see your manners havent improved." A new voice added, Dr. Simons walked out from behind a Guard, except for his limp, he looked as if nothing had ever happened to him.  
"Commander, take Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin to the special unit, the others can go to the block, we will take care of them later." He mused.

"Yes, sir." The older man said, yanking Clarkes hands painfully behind her back. She could kick out his knee...and be shot into swiss cheese.

Panicked, she glanced at Bellamy who was looking like a caged animal.

"No, Bellamy, it's not worth it!" She hissed. She couldn't loose him now. She didn't notice the guard standing behind Bellamy, not until he struck him in the back of the head with the end of his gun. She had little time to panic before she met the same fate, blacking out to the sound of Finns screaming voice.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Clarke woke in the dark, alone and cold. A hard surface jabbed itself in her back. Her joints ached at her movement.

"Bellamy?" She whispered, "Bell?" No answer. She was alone.

"Clarke." It was the Dr. Simons voice who answered, flicking on a bright light. The room was too bright to focus in on, but she could make out too dark shapes, one tall, one short.

"What do you want?"

"We want you, Clarke." He answered simply.

"What did you do to my mother?" She spat angrily at him.

"We disposed of the escaping Sky Peoples." His indifference was alarming.  
"Why do you want me!?" She screamed, yanking at her restraints.

"We want your genes. Your blood is filled with agents that digest radiation. It's a perfect cure for our kind."

"'Our kind'? We are all the same kind!" She screamed.

"We are not the same. You are not the same as we are, or the reapers, or those bloody Grounders. We are higher beings, you and I, Clarke, you'll see."

Clarke felt bile rise in her throat, her heart leaped painfully against her ribcage. The white room was coming into focus. She could see Dr. Simions in his Blue suit standing next to a white steel chair, with a bloodied man, the details were still fuzzy.

"We are not the same." She managed, her voice was thin.

"We will be." He whispered, "You'll see."

Now she could see the details.

The man in the chair was Bellamy. His throat was cut, blood ran down his shirt, his jacket, dripping off his lap onto the white ground under his feet. Clarke screamed..

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Clarke woke screaming, panicking when a hand shot out in the darkness, cutting off her sound. She was going to die, but she was going to go down fighting.

"Princess," Bellamy's strained voice filled the darkness, "Hey, it's me, I'm here." Instantly, Clarke stopped, sobbing into Bellamy's jacket.

"Bell, you were dead, in my dream, you were dead!" She cried. She had been so close, she felt the wind on her face, the sun, the fresh air. Everything was ripped away from her again.

"It takes more than a back of a gun to knock me out _that _coldly, there, Princess." He joked in the dark, not letting go of her. One had released her mouth and was now resting on the base of her throat, the other hand had her arm in a death grip, as if she could be pulled away from him at any moment.

"What are we going to do?" Clarke asked in the darkness, wishing she could see her surroundings, or at least, Bellamy's face.

"Don't laugh," He warned, "We are in a four by five metal wall cell, but I couldn't find the door."

"Why would I laugh at that?" Clarke wanted to push her hands in the blackness to find him, but was worried she'd do something stupid, like poke him in the eye...

"Well, I ran into all the walls to find them, then I tripped, finding the corner of the room, then you started screaming."

Clarke couldn't help it, she started to laugh. The image of Bellamy walking blindly into a wall held to much humor to be missed. She heard him grunt in minor annoyance.

"Thanks, Princess." He said, sarcasm dripping off his tone.

"Bell," she gasped, her ribcage hurting from the laughter and the abuse, his grip tightened on her protectively. This was something straight out of her dreams. She wanted him, despite everything, he was her other person, her other half.

But he didn't want her, did he?

"What happened between you and Raven?" She asked, his grip faded so fast, she thought he wasn't actually there.

"Does it matter?" He spat, his tone was dark, laced with guilt.

"Why do I get the feeling it does?"

"Whats with you and Finn, huh, Princess? He obviously left Raven for you. You two a thing now?" His tone was growing darker, his presence next to her was fading, he was pulling himself away in the blackness.

"Bellamy," Clarke hissed, reaching out for him, cold air swept past her fingertips, panic was rising in her chest, "Bellamy, please, get back here, please," Was she begging? Begging to Bellamy for Bellamy?

Yes, she was.

"Please, don't leave me, please," Her arms were flinging wildly into the darkness, was she alone this entire time? Was her previous dream actual reality? "Bell-" Clarke nearly sobbed with panic, curling herself into a ball, then heard his low voice, it was close to her ear,

"I'm here, Princess, I won't leave you." His arms were wrapped around her, pulling her against him. She latched on, afraid he'd decide to leave again.

"Finn and I thought we were something," she started, her mouth brushing against skin, "But I found the difference between loving someone and being in love, and I'm not in love with Finn."

Bellamy was quiet, but still held her, almost rocking her.

"They're going to kill us." She whispered.

"Yeah, I know." Bellamy whispered into her hair.


End file.
